I'm Googling Us
by muchhasbeensaid
Summary: Imagine your otp reading fanfic of them.


**A/N**: This may have been based loosely on this prompt from imagineyourotp: Imagine your otp reading fanfic of them. My fics aren't beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Thank you for taking time to read this. Enjoy.

**I'm Googling Us**

"Why am I sleeping in your bed again?" Aubrey playfully asked her best friend as she motioned for her to hit the lights.

"Because you love me and you know I'll feel lonely all alone here." Chloe responded, not looking up at Aubrey as she focused her attention on her laptop.

Aubrey nudged Chloe's thigh causing the redhead to fix her distracted gaze towards the blonde.

"Uh, lights?" Aubrey clarified, seeing as the other girl is sort of lost in her own world. Chloe just stared blankly at her.

"You know what, I'm going to my bed." Aubrey made a move to get up causing Chloe to quickly react, stopping further movement from the blonde.

"No, Bree. Stay here."

"But you seem so engrossed with whatever that is you're doing on your computer."

"I'm googling us. Here, sit with me." Chloe explained, scooting closer to the blonde tilting the laptop screen a little so Aubrey can see.

"This is ridiculous." Aubrey straightened a bit, giving Chloe a look of pure skepticism.

"This is fun. You'll see." Chloe began typing away on the search tab. The results page came up instantly. Nothing interesting caught their eyes on the first few lines on the page. Chloe's eyes scanned furiously as Aubrey began to lose interest.

"This is going nowhere. I'm going to bed." Aubrey protested.

"But Bree! It hasn't even been one minute and you're already giving up?" Chloe whined.

"Chlo, if it's not on page 1, it's not there."

"You're mean. What about the next pages?" Chloe feigned hurt as she accusingly stared Aubrey down.

"Well, I'm not going there. You go. Just tell me when you find anything." Aubrey gave up. Chloe turned her attention back to the computer, scanning the remaining half of the first page when something at the bottom part caught her eye.

"Bree, do we have a website or a blog of some sort?" Chloe asked as she eyed the blonde curiously who was now playing on her phone.

"No, I don't think so. We don't have time for that." Aubrey replied nonchalantly not bothering to look up from her phone.

"Then who made this?" She questioned Aubrey as she gestured towards the screen causing Aubrey to look up out of curiosity.

"What –" She trailed off as she squinted her eyes trying to read the fine print.

"Maybe the older Bella's time. I don't know. I haven't seen that one though." Aubrey shrugged flopping back on the pillow beside Chloe.

"Because it's made last week." Chloe rolled her eyes as she read the really small prints at the bottom of the page indicating the site's stats.

"Check it out then." Aubrey scooted forward so she was leaning over Chloe and the computer. Returning her attention back to the game she had been playing on her phone. She pretended not to be interested with the website Chloe discovered.

A few moments passed, Chloe let out a yelp of horrific astonishment (if that's even possible).

"What the hell? –" The sudden movement and noise startled the blonde causing her to jump a little, sending her phone flying towards her face.

"Ow!" Aubrey cried out as an audible thwack echoed around the silent room.

"Oh, what happened to you?" Chloe moved a little to face blonde, looking baffled at her as she cradled her nose in her hand.

"I hit my face with my phone because you startled the living daylights out of me! What the hell did you do that for?" Aubrey answered her friend with an irritated tone, still cradling her nose which was now beginning to resemble a tomato. Chloe had to stifle a laugh which earned her the famous Aubrey Posen glare.

After a few moments of silence, Aubrey began to speak again. "What?" Eyeing Chloe exasperatedly.

"Uhm, there's femslash fanfiction in here." Chloe replied in a low voice.

"A what?" Aubrey stared at her friend as if she was speaking alien language.

"Femslash, you know, two girls you know. And fanfiction, you know, fictional stories. By fans." Aubrey rolled her eyes as a wildly blushing Chloe tried to explain, her hands flapping and doing undecipherable gestures.

"I know what those words mean. And what fans? We have fans? And why are you blushing?" This caused Chloe to blush even more. Her best friend knew what femslash meant, why did she not know about that?

"Why do you even know what fesmlash means?" It's now Aubrey's turn to blush.

"I wasn't born yesterday, Chlo. Come on. What's in there? Let me see." Aubrey eyed the laptop and made a move to grab it from Chloe.

"They'reaboutus." Chloe spoke so fast Aubrey almost didn't get what she said. Aubrey stilled, turning her focus towards the reddening redhead beside her.

"What? Why? I mean who would write such things?"

"I don't know. Do you want to read it?" Aubrey's expression softened at the sight of a somewhat terrified Chloe.

"I don't know. Do you?"

_A few minutes later…_

"No way!" Aubrey gasped. "Oh my god. Seriously Chloe, this is so wonderfully written and strangely entertaining to say the least. We should tell the others!" Aubrey said excitedly as she looked up from her reading, the laptop now resting completely on her lap. Chloe released the breath she was holding, she was terrified Aubrey would react negatively and throw a fit or something, much to her surprise, the blonde reacted in a way she never expected.

"No. I don't think we should." Chloe said meekly.

"Why not?" Aubrey raised a brow at her friend.

"Because there's nothing about the others in there. It's just us." Chloe trailed off anxiously.

"Oh." Was all Aubrey could say. Chloe just sat there fidgeting.

"What are you so anxious about? Don't let this get to you. It just means we have fans and that there are people out there who adore us despite what we've been through. Think about the troubles they had to go through trying to write these stories and putting up this website." Aubrey reassured her friend.

"Maybe they're English majors and are good with technology." Chloe countered timidly.

"Hey, it's okay. It's all good. Just chill, okay? This was your idea remember?" Aubrey put her arms around her friend.

"You should read this, I'm almost done. You can go next." She told Chloe as she shifted to face the laptop again. Chloe sat sideways on the bed facing the blonde.

"What's it about?" She asked her.

"It's about you getting into a little accident and I had to bring you to the hospital. Apparently you fell over and broke your arm trying to put up curtains. Oh! Fun fact, we're dating." Aubrey explained casually, unfazed by how they're being portrayed as in the story. She seemed oblivious to Chloe's discomfort. She continued reading the story, laughing hysterically at some parts.

"Why are you laughing like that? Did I die or something?" Aubrey whipped her head to the redhead's direction.

"What? Why would I even laugh at something like that? You broke an arm, you weren't run over by a train. You're studying premed, you know these things. And you are seriously being ridiculous, come here." She tugged Chloe toward her and wrapped an arm around the redhead's waist to keep her in place.

Aubrey was oblivious to the blush that slowly crept up Chloe's face from the gesture.

"What's got you all wound up anyway?" Aubrey extracted her arms from Chloe's waist so she could maneuver the laptop in front of them.

"You aren't weirded out by all this? By how they are portraying us in the story?" Chloe asked her friend genuinely.

"Why would I be? I mean we're best friends, there's practically no spot on your body that I haven't see yet. So what's the fuzz?"Aubrey replied coolly.

"You aren't weirded out even the slightest? We are best friends, and there we are lovers, which is more than what we are now. It's different." Chloe felt so small under Aubrey's gaze.

"What, are you – Are you saying you're a homophobe, Chloe?"Aubrey gasped as her voice rose from the sudden realization.

"No! No! No! I didn't say that. Actually it's quite the contrary or something like that." She whispered the last sentence hoping Aubrey didn't catch it.

"What do you mean contrary?" Aubrey titled her head, confused.

"Uhmm… I – I…" Chloe stammered.

"Hey, I'm your bestfriend. You can tell me everything. You know that right?" Aubrey placed a reassuring arm around her terrified friend.

"Can a best friend tell their best friend they like them? In a non platonic way?" Chloe looked down, eyes glistening with hope, fear and unshed tears.

"Well, I guess so. But I think I think it depends on – Wait, what are you saying?" Aubrey abruptly stopped as it the realization hit her like the phone had hit her face minutes ago.

Chloe remained silent, leaving it up to Aubrey to figure the situation out by herself.

"Are you saying you like me? Like _like _me?" Aubrey coaxed her friend so she's facing her.

"You know, for a prelaw student as smart as you are, you actually suck at figuring things out." Chloe looked down at her fidgeting hands. Aubrey was silent.

"Please say something or I'll assume I've lost my best friend because I couldn't' keep my mouth sh– " Chloe's words were silenced by pair of soft lips pressed against her own. Aubrey pulled back, looking expectantly at the stunned redhead before her.

"And now you just kissed me, making me feel all these strange animals in my stomach. You're still not saying anything." Aubrey's grinned widened.

"You know, for a premed student, you are actually awful at picking up signals. And they're called butterflies, not animals, silly." Aubrey playfully teased her redhead best friend.

"That doesn't even make any sense at all. What does picking up signals have to do with my premed degree?" Chloe shot back weakly.

"I like you too, you dork! In a non platonic way. I'm sorry I've been so hard on you the past months. I'm just looking out for you. Posens are naturally possessive." Aubrey declared.

"You like me?" Chloe's face lit up and her eyes glistened as her friend blatantly confessed about returning her feelings.

"Yes. About a long while now actually." Came the straight answer from the blonde.

"Why didn't you say something? God! You are so … ugh! You had to give me such a hard time about this." Chloe's a little furious now, but not really. Her cheeks began to turn red again causing the blonde to laugh at the redhead's discomfort.

"You're even finding my discomfort comical?" Chloe raised a brow at her.

"No… You're – just so – adorable – right now." Aubrey said in between laughs. Chloe just glared at her.

"So what does this mean?" Chloe asked, her expression turned into nervousness.

"Well it means you're my girlfriend and I am yours. Just like in that story, I'll bend and break rules just so I'm assured of your safety." She kissed the redhead's nose. Chloe beamed at this.

"You love that story!"

"Of course I do. If it weren't for that story you would've never admitted your feelings for me. You know how stubborn I can get." Aubrey winked at her.

"Who knew? All I needed was technology to help me confess my feelings for you. And there you are, all confident and gorgeous, always knowing what to say and when to say it. But you never said anything!"

"Well, I actually had so much fun looking at you all hot and bothered when I change in front of you. You're not so subtle, Miss Beale." Aubrey teased her now girlfriend.

"You're evil! You planned all of this." Chloe pouted, whacking Aubrey's shoulder with a pillow.

"Oh don't you dare pout at me like that! I might lock us up in here and never go out the entire weekend." Chloe playfully pouted even more causing the blonde's eyes to widen.

_Meanwhile across campus, over at the freshmen dorms._

"Check the stats again. See if we got something." Cynthia Rose gestured to her laptop in between Stacie and Beca as they hung out in Amy's room.

A few clicks later. "Booyah! And mission accomplished." Beca declared, causing the other girls to saunter towards her.

"Look, that's Chloe's location & IP address. It's been on the site for like… an hour plus. I told you this stat counter thing works." She explained as Stacie, Amy and Cynthia Rose hovered above her.

"We'll see about that at rehearsals tomorrow." Cynthia Rose said as she returned to her spot by the floor.

"I wonder if they're playing tonsil hockey for the past hour." Amy thought out loud, earning glares from Cynthia Rose and Beca, Stacie seemed nonchalant about it as she continued to file her nails.

Fat Amy raised her hands in mock surrender. "Just saying."

_The following day. Rehearsal time._

Jessica stood inside the auditorium facing the white board when Amy & Beca came in. They were the first few who arrived.

"Hey, what's up?" Beca moved over to where Jessica was. She pointed at the note posted.

_Rehearsals are cancelled until Monday. Enjoy your freedom aca-bitches._

– _Aubrey & Chloe_

"Ooh. They're definitely getting something. Or a lot. Monday's 3 days from now. That's definitely a lot of something." Amy shrugged as she read the note from behind Beca, wolf whistling as she went to gather her things.

Jessica looked confused at her at first, and then she remembered something. "Oh! They found the website?" She nudged Beca.

"They most definitely have." Beca declared turning to follow Amy.

"Come on bitches, this calls for a party. The captain's getting' laid!" Both girls laughed following Amy outside as they met the others telling them about the cancelled rehearsals and the impromptu party Amy wants to have.

**A/N**: The story mentioned is called **All This And Heaven Too** by **Jack E. Peace**, which is one of my favorites fics. Go read it if you haven't yet, it's very wonderfully written.


End file.
